starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гривус
|Цвет глаз=Золотой |Имплантанты=Киборг, прежними остались лишь мозг, глаза и некоторые внутренние органы |Эпоха=Восход Империи |Принадлежность=*КалиЛабиринт зла *Межгалактический банковский клан *Конфедерация независимых систем |Учителя=Дуку }} Генерал Гривус ( ), настоящее имя Кимаен джай Шилал — мужчина, калишец, верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов Конфедерации независимых систем во времена Войн клонов. Родившийся на планете Кали и впервые проявивший свои незаурядный талант военачальника во время Хакской войны генерал Гривус, наряду с графом Дуку, Нутом Ганреем и Погглем Меньшим, был одним из лидеров сепаратистов. Гривус прославился своей ненавистью к джедаям и лично убил более ста из них, забрав себе в качестве трофеев их световые мечи. Биография Ранние годы жизни Рондеру Задолго до рождения Кимаена джай Шилала его родная планета подверглась нападению насекомоподобной расы ям'рии, которая находилась на более высоком уровне технологического развития, чем калишцы. Ям'рии завоевали много планет, в частности, Товарскл и Зянт. Они использовали ресурсы завоёванных миров для торговли, а сами планеты колонизировали. Поскольку на пустынной Кали практически не было никакого ценного минерального сырья, ям’рии решили превратить в торговый ресурс самих калишцев, завоевав их. Так началась Хакская война, получившая название в честь родной планеты ям’рии. Самих захватчиков калишцы также стали называть хаками. 180px|thumb|left|Гривус во время [[Хакская война|Хакской войны]] Кимаен джай Шилал родился в мире, который воевал уже больше ста лет. Калишцы постоянно поднимали восстания. Воевали все предки мальчика, сражаясь открыто или отстреливая ям’рии по одному; вольнолюбивый дух естественным образом вселился и в душу юного Кимаена. С юных лет отец учил его обращению с винтовкой, и вскоре мальчик стал прекрасным снайпером. К восьми годам он убил более сорока ям'рии. После смерти своего отца, погибшего в сражении, он унаследовал маску, сделанную из черепа мьюмуу, которую он с тех пор практически не снимал. К 22 годам он убил стольких захватчиков, что стал для своих людей героем, подобным полубогу. Примерно в это же время он познакомился с Рондеру лидж Каммар — женщиной, ставшей его самым близким другом и, возможно, его единственной любовью. Она носила маску из черепа караббака и была мастером-мечником. Природа их отношений неясна, некоторые считали Рондеру сводной сестрой Кимаена, прочие думали, что она была его возлюбленной. По легенде, Кимаен предвидел её появление в одном из своих снов, в котором он охотился в канбальских джунглях на дикого мьюмуу. В этом сне он убивал мьюмуу с помощью меча Лиг — традиционного оружия калишцев. Кимаен был столь захвачен своим сном, что отправился в джунгли, дабы видение стало правдой. Там он впервые увидел Рондеру, вооружённую двумя мечами Лиг, и понял, что охотником из его сна была именно она. На основании этой легенды калишцы объявили, что Кимаен и Рондеру были воплощениями Сновидца и Снящегося из загадочной легенды о Шилал. thumb|180px|right|Кимаен и [[Рондеру лидж Каммар|Рондеру на ступенях храма Шрупак]] Кимаен и Рондеру провели несколько лет вместе, сражаясь бок о бок с захватчиками. Она учила его бою на мечах, а он показывал ей, как обращаться с винтовкой Czerka Outland. В одном сражении у берегов моря Дженуваа, когда им пришлось разделиться, Рондеру погибла. Её изувеченное острыми конечностями ям’рии тело было унесено волнами. Эта смерть стала ударом, от которого Кимаен так и не смог оправиться. Он отправился в паломничество к священному для его народа острову Абесми, чтобы вымолить у богов возможность ещё раз увидеть Рондеру. Боги ничего не ответили на его мольбы, и он вернулся к своим людям. В попытке забыть Рондеру Кимаен взял себе десять жён, которые впоследствии родили ему тридцать детей. Это не помогло избавиться ему от тоски по Рондеру, и тогда он сменил себе имя в знак того, что вечно будет оплакивать её. Отныне он стал называться Гривусом (англ. grievous — печальный, скорбный). Окончание Хакской войны Через некоторое время Гривус стал самым известным и самым жестоким военачальником калишцев. Набранные им воины, Извошра, убивали ям’рии тысячами, и в скором времени те были вынуждены покинуть планету. Не удовлетворившись достигнутым, Гривус начал захватывать колонии ям’рии, уничтожая всё на своем пути и не делая исключений для гражданских лиц и объектов. После того как его войска захватили планету Товарскл, ям’рии в союзе с Торговой Федерацией обратились за помощью к Республике. Республиканский судебный департамент, приняв во внимание просьбу Торговой Федерации, послал на Товарскл команду джедаев, во главе которой находились мастера Т'чука Д'ун и Джммаар. Под давлением Сената было принято решение о незаконности действий калишцев, им приказали вернуть миры-колонии ям’рии и выплатить огромный штраф. Так бесславно закончилась Хакская война, и генералу Гривусу вместе с его элитой «Извошра» пришлось вернуться на Кали. Служба у Межгалактического Банковского клана У Кали, война на которой продолжалась более ста лет, не было возможности выплатить свои долги. Вскоре на ней начался голод, и Гривусу пришлось наблюдать, как медленно умирают его жёны и дети. Через некоторое время на Кали прибыл председатель Межгалактического банковского клана Сэн Хилл, который предложил выплатить часть долгов Кали в обмен на то, что Гривус станет служить его клану. Гривусу претила идея работать пугалом для конкурентов МГБК, но, разумеется, он согласился на предложение Сэна Хилла. Своих воинов он оставил на Кали и принял под командование небольшую армию дроидов, принадлежавшую клану. В скором времени он доказал свою эффективность, взыскав долг «Орд Мантелл» Банковскому клану и захватив компанию Phlut Design Systems. Ему не хватало его прежней армии, но, хотя МГБК отказался нанимать других калишцев, с согласия графа Дуку Сэн Хилл предоставил Гривусу новую модель боевых дроидов IG-100 «МагнаСтражей». Несмотря на то, что вначале Гривус был весьма разочарован новой моделью дроидов, дальнейшие улучшения их программного обеспечения позволили ему обучить их сражаться почти так же хорошо, как его «Извошра».История генерала Гривуса: военачальник Рождение киборга Уничтожение «Мученика» thumb|left|130px|Гривус после крушения «Мученика» Через какое-то время, проведённое на службе МГБК, генерал Гривус узнал, что ям’рии осквернили воинские захоронения калишцев на одной из планет-колоний и что Республика предпочла не заметить этот акт вандализма. Он нарушил свою договоренность с МГБК и вернулся на Кали, чтобы возглавить новую войну с ям’рии. Сэн Хилл не был удивлён этим поступком. Некоторое время он размышлял над возможностью убийства Гривуса, но потом всё же решил отказаться от подобных планов, поскольку боялся ответных действий генерала в случае, если тот выживет при покушении. Вместо этого он и джеонозийский эрцгерцог Поггль Меньший, заручившись поддержкой графа Дуку, придумали другой план, более сложный и хитрый. В корабль генерала Гривуса под названием «Мученик» была заложена ионная бомба, которая взорвалась в тот момент, когда корабль пролетал над морем Дженува. Все летевшие на этом корабле, за исключением самого Гривуса, погибли при взрыве; генерала подобрал корабль Дуку. Граф с помощью ситской техники оглушения сердца ввёл Гривуса в состояние стазиса и поручил «МагнаСтражам» перевезти его на Джеонозис. Трансформация 180px|thumb|right| Изувеченный Гривус пришел в себя в бакта-камере на Джеонозисе. Сэн Хилл предложил ему возглавить новую армию дроидов, самую большую, которую когда-либо видела Галактика, в обмен пообещав прекратить голод на Кали, но с единственным условием — Гривус должен был стать киборгом. Гривус ответил, что не видит смысла в том, чтобы драться за Конфедерацию. После того как пытки не возымели действия, на Джеонозис были доставлены уцелевшие жёны и дети Гривуса. Чтобы спасти их жизни, генерал согласился на все условия Банковского клана, попросив только оставить ему его собственные глаза, мозг и некоторые внутренние органы. Учёные эрцгерцога Поггля Меньшего поместили органическую часть Гривуса в дюраниевый корпус, напоминавший своей формой древних боевых дроидов Кратов и способный выдержать выстрел из лазерной пушки истребителя. Руки Гривуса имели сдвоенные суставы и могли разделяться на две части: таким образом, у киборга стало четыре трёхпалых верхних конечности, в каждой из которых он способен был держать оружие. Его нижние конечности были оснащены когтями и репульсорами на голенях, чтобы дать ему способность перемещаться по вертикальным плоскостям. Как и было обещано, Гривусу оставили его собственные глаза, только слегка модифицировав их, чтобы приспособить к новым возможностям. Также киборг вырезал себе новую маску, которая напоминала маску его отца, сделанную из черепа мьюмуу. Ещё ученым Поггля Меньшего пришлось модифицировать мозг Гривуса; они убрали некоторые воспоминания и изменили его психику. Частью эксперимента по созданию Гривуса-киборга стало переливание ему крови мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса. Эта кровь помогла ему выжить во время транспортировки на Джеонозис и трансформации. Однако генерал был глубоко уязвлён тем, что, несмотря на постоянные переливания крови, богатой мидихлорианами, он так и не стал чувствителен к Силе. Но для Сэна Хилла и учёных Джеонозиса весь эксперимент стал неслыханной удачей. Кимаен джай Шилал стал тем генералом Гривусом, которого позднее ГолоНет назовёт «Убийцей рыцарей». Через несколько лет похожая техника будет использована, чтобы превратить Энакина Скайуокера в Дарта Вейдера.Эпизод III: Месть ситов Граф Дуку сделал генерала Гривуса Верховным Главнокомандующим армией дроидов и подарил ему его первый световой меч, некогда принадлежавший мастеру-джедаю Сайфо-Диасу. Несмотря на все преимущества его нового тела, любое напоминание о том, что он был наполовину дроидом, было для Гривуса оскорблением. Так, когда граф Дуку заметил, что получить в дар световой меч для дроида есть дело неслыханное, Гривус в ярости уничтожил нескольких «МагнаСтражей», сказав затем историческое: «Я не дроид. Я генерал Гривус». Войны клонов Джеонозис и Хайпори Впервые генералу Гривусу пришлось попробовать свои силы в битве на Джеонозисе, где он защищал лидеров сепаратистов от джедаев и клонов. После того как он собственными руками убил мастера-джедая Ур-Сему Ду, граф Дуку предложил обучить его фехтованию на световых мечах. Вскоре генерал освоил все семь классических форм фехтования — вплоть до Макаши и Джуйо. thumb|left|Гривус на [[Хайпори]] Первым открытым появлением генерала Гривуса стала битва при Хайпори (22 ДБЯ), в которой силы Республики потерпели поражение. В этой битве участвовали семь джедаев, из них выжило четверо: Ки-Ади-Мунди, Шаак Ти, Эйла Секура и К'Крук. Если бы не вовремя прилетевшие ЭРК-клоны под командованием капитана Фордо, то, скорее всего, ни одному из джедаев не удалось бы остаться в живых.Star Wars: Clone Wars Через полгода после битвы за Джеонозис граф Дуку решил устроить испытание для генерала, заставив его драться с Асажж Вентресс и Дурджем на борту принадлежавшей графу космической станции «Колкой». Гривус с лёгкостью победил обоих в битве, доказав, что он достоин звания Верховного Главнокомандующего."Rogue's Gallery" Победы thumb|right|180px|Завоевание [[Дуро.]] В 20 ДБЯ Гривус начал масштабную кампанию, названную «Операция Копьё Дурджа», целью которой был захват центральных миров. Сотни планет вдоль Кореллианского торгового пути пали; была завоевана планета Дуро, капитуляцию правительства которой ГолоНет транслировал по всей Галактике. Была произведена масштабная бомбардировка планеты Хамбарин, в результате которой подавляющее большинство жителей погибло, а сама планета перестала быть пригодной для жизни. В секторе Вимелл генерал Гривус приказал применить биологическое оружие — лоедорвианскую чуму, которая убила почти всех людей этого сектора, включая клонов из республиканской армии. Памятуя о своем долге перед Кали, генерал Гривус привёл армию дроидов на Товарскл, полностью уничтожив популяцию ям’рии. В попытке защитить планету погибли джедаи Пурот и Нистаммал. За три года войны сепаратисты захватили станцию Бавхар, Надием, Тогорию, Вандос и Белдерон. thumb|left|150px|Гривус на планете [[Вандос]] Также в 20 ДБЯ Гривус похитил Кайена, посла расы анксов с Гравлекс Мед, чтобы устроить на планете Вандос ловушку для джедаев. Хотя Кайену и удалось бежать, эта ловушка позволила Гривусу убить мастеров-джедаев Т'чуку Д'уна и Джммаара. После этого падаван Т’чуки Д’уна Флинн Кибо и несколько других джедаев (Б’Дард Тоун и Коди Тай) стали охотиться на Гривуса, надеясь убить его. Они нашли его на луне Белсус в системе Аноат, но переоценили свои силы; джедаи Флинн Кибо и Б’Дард Тоун были убиты. Семь месяцев спустя в битве на Боз Пити в 19 ДБЯ Гривус убил джедая Суна Бейтса и мастера-джедая Ади Галлию. Во время второй битвы на Загоба Гривусу почти удалось убить юного Бобу Фетта, который выжил благодаря тому, что инсценировал собственную смерть.Boba Fett: A New Threat Также на Загобе Гривус убил Фиркранна, одного из Железных Рыцарей с планеты Двим. Окончание войны В 19 ДБЯ Дарт Сидиус передал Гривусу информацию о секретных гиперпространственных путях, и это позволило генералу привести флот Конфедерации Независимых Систем к Корусанту. После начала битвы Гривус во главе IG-100 отправился на поверхность планеты, чтобы захватить Верховного Канцлера Палпатина. Вначале он направился к резиденции Канцлера в доме 500 по Республиканской улице, где был вынужден сразиться с Мейсом Винду. После того как сражение переместилось на крышу поезда на магнитной подушке, Винду удалось сбросить генерала Гривуса вниз. Но это не остановило генерала: он сумел добраться до апартаментов Канцлера и захватить его в плен. Все джедаи, обеспечивавшие безопасность Палпатина, были побеждены: Ророн Коробб, Фоул Моудама, Рот-Дель Масона и Б'инк Утрила погибли, Шаак Ти осталась в живых. Мейс Винду в попытке спасти Канцлера повредил с помощью Силы грудную клетку Гривуса, нанеся значительный ущерб его внутренним органам. Это сильно ухудшило и без того плохое состояние дыхательных путей и лёгких киборга (учёным эрцгерцога Джеонозиса не удалось окончательно решить проблему совместимости органической и неорганической частей организма, и генерал Гривус был вынужден мучаться приступами кашля со времени начала Войны клонов). Но, даже будучи ранен, Гривус смог завершить свою миссию — доставить Канцлера на борт «Незримой Длани» — своего флагмана. thumb|right|150px|Гривус сбегает с «[[Незримая Длань|Незримой Длани»]] Для спасения Канцлера Палпатина Мейс Винду вызвал Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера. Они смогли пробиться к залу, в котором находился Палпатин, встретились с Дартом Тиранусом, и Энакин Скайуокер, подстрекаемый Палпатином, убил его. После этого они освободили Канцлера и пытались бежать, но попали в ловушку в одном из коридоров корабля. Их доставили к Гривусу на мостик «Незримой Длани». На мостике джедаи с помощью дроида Скайуокера Р2-Д2 перебили всех «МагнаСтражей», заставив Гривуса бежать с собственного корабля. Его спасательную капсулу подобрал один из кораблей сепаратистов. После смерти Дарта Тирануса Гривус стал главой сепаратистов. Он отвёл свои войска к планете Утапау и предложил лидерам Конфедерации (по приказу Дарта Сидиуса) укрыться на планете Мустафар. Хотя Нут Ганрей и прочие сомневались в способности Гривуса быть подходящим для них лидером, тем не менее, они повиновались его приказам и покинули Утапау незадолго до того, как её осадили войска Республики. Смерть thumb|left|260px|Внутренности Гривуса горят от выстрелов [[бластера]] Оби-Ван Кеноби по приказу Совета джедаев отправился на Утапау. Он в одиночку смог убить несколько «МагнаСтражей» и победить Гривуса в дуэли. После того как клоны во главе с коммандером Коди начали полномасштабное вторжение в город Пау, киборг, потерявший в битве с джедаем две кисти рук, попытался сбежать. После длительной погони он и Оби-Ван Кеноби оказались на небольшой взлётной площадке, на которой находился корабль Гривуса. Там и произошло финальное сражение, в котором Кеноби разорвал грудную пластину генерала, открыв его внутренние органы. После этого Оби-Ван выстрелил в разъярённого военачальника из бластера, попав тому в сердце. В результате внутренности Гривуса загорелись, от чего он и умер. Частичное возрождение thumb|215px|[[N-K Некрозис]] После исполнения приказа 66 клоны перевезли останки генерала Гривуса и его корабль «Бездушный» в одно из хранилищ на Утапау. Через несколько лет останки были обнаружены кибернетиком Николаем Кайнсворфи, и он на основе кибернетического тела Гривуса создал дроида N-K Некрозиса.Star Wars Galaxies Некрозис провел свою короткую жизнь в Миидрильских пещерах на Кашиике, и через какое-то время был уничтожен некой группой людей, которые забрали его вооружение и всё, что показалось им ценным. Маска Гривуса в конце концов оказалась на чёрном рынке, где её из-за выдающейся художественной ценности приобрёл гранд-адмирал Имперского флота Траун. Наследие В эпоху Новой Республики генерал Гривус вошёл в пантеон калишских богов, и на священном для калишцев острове Абесми был построен храм в его честь. Известно, что та же процедура киборгизации использовалась в Центре хирургической реконструкции Императора Палпатина, чтобы спасти жизнь Энакина Скайуокера и превратить его в Дарта Вейдера, а также чтобы превратить в киборга Ширу Бри, позже взявшую имя тёмной леди ситов Люмии. Таланты и способности thumb|224px|Генерал Гривус Генерал Гривус был выдающимся полководцем и прекрасным стратегом. Он любил вводить врагов в заблуждение атаками, которые казались нелогичными, но на самом деле являлись прикрытиями для более массированного вторжения. Частью его тактики были разрушения гражданских объектов для причинения максимального вреда противнику, который был скован необходимостью эвакуации мирного населения. left|thumb|Гривус сражается на световых мечах против пяти [[Джедаи|джедаев]] Гривус был хорошим дуэлянтом. Большинство световых мечей из его коллекции перешли к нему после смерти их изначальных владельцев. Под руководством графа Дуку он изучил все формы боя на световых мечах и создал свою особую технику, которая подходила под его улучшенную реакцию дроида. Он был способен фехтовать сразу четырьмя мечами (учитывая то, что в его нижние конечности были встроены репульсоры, то теоретически он мог держать шесть мечей, хотя такой расклад никогда не был замечен), но пользовался этой способностью довольно редко. Также, несмотря на то, что он не был чувствителен к Силе, он мог отражать выстрелы из бластера с помощью светового меча. За исключением дуэлей с джедаями, Гривус старался не ввязываться в сражения, позволяя «МагнаСтражам» исполнять свои прямые обязанности. Список убитых джедаев thumb|Гривус в окружении «МагнаСтражей» На протяжении Войн клонов генерал Гривус убил около сотни джедаев. Единственным, кто часто встречался с ним на поле боя и мог ему успешно противостоять, был Оби-Ван Кеноби. Световые мечи регулярно становились частью его обширной коллекции, хотя надо отметить, что некоторые предыдущие владельцы мечей Гривуса оставались в живых или были убиты не им. Так, выжили джедаи Эйла Секура, Шаак-Ти, К'Крук; световой меч мастера Сайфо-Диаса Гривусу подарил граф Дуку''The Eyes of Revolution; двухклинковый световой меч, который в конце концов оказался у N-К Некрозиса, принадлежал Дарт ЗаннеИстория генерала Гривуса: военачальник'' — ученице Дарта Бэйна. Гривус получил этот меч, убив безымянного тёмного джедая на Некрополисе или, возможно, на Дике. Во время дуэли с Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Утапау Гривус дрался мечами мастеров Джммара, Нистаммала, Пурота и Ади Галлии (или, возможно, Ки-Ади-Мунди). Неполный список убитых Гривусом джедаев (в хронологическом порядке) За кулисами thumb|right|150px|Концепт-арт Генерала Гривуса во время [[Война клонов|Войн клонов]] * Для того чтобы у Конфедерации Независимых Систем появился новый главнокомандующий, Джордж Лукас попросил художественный отдел Lucas Films разработать образ, который он охарактеризовал как «генерал дроид». Поскольку изначальное описание было самым общим, то на свет появилось огромное количество концепт-арта, изображавшее Гривуса то полностью механическим созданием, то киборгом. * Первоначальный дизайн персонажа разработал художник Уоррен Фу ( ), который позднее нарисовал комикс «Генерал Гривус: Глаза Революции». Затем макет был перерисован, и чуть позже была сделано скульптурное изображение высотой в 30 сантиметров. Потом была создана компьютерная модель, которая на тот момент была одной из самых сложных моделей, созданных Industrial Light & Magic. * Генерал Гривус — полностью компьютерный персонаж. Во время съемок его реплики читал Дункан Янг ( ), а Кайл Роулинг ( ) в синем или зелёном костюме изображал генерала во время съёмок сражений с Оби-Ваном Кеноби. * Первый раз Гривус появился на экранах в двадцатой серии мультипликационного сериала «Войны клонов». * В 20 серии «Войн клонов» Гривус держит один из мечей с помощью ноги, и два других в руках. Причина, по которой он не использует все четыре руки, неясна, возможно, тогда ещё его четырёхрукость не была придумана. В дополнение к этому, в 20 серии у него пятипалые конечности (на самом деле у него по три пальца на каждой конечности, что в сумме даёт шесть, если он пользуется двумя руками). * В мультфильмах Гривуса озвучивал Джон Димаджио ( ) и Ричард Макгонагал ( ), в «Мести ситов», в игре по «Мести ситов» и в игре Star Wars: Battlefront II его озвучивал Мэтью Вуд ( ). * Изначально предполагалось, что Гривуса будет озвучивать Гэри Олдмэн, однако ему пришлось отказаться от этого, так как «Месть ситов» создавалась вне Гильдии актёров кинематографа, в которой состоит Олдмэн. * Причины, по которым у Гривуса в фильме такие проблемы с лёгкими, довольно запутанны. Реальным поводом послужила простуда Джорджа Лукаса, после которой он сказал, что было бы интересно, если бы новый персонаж заходился в приступах кашля. В результате сценаристы придумали две причины кашля Гривуса. Первой причиной стало то, что технология киборгизации была ещё несовершенной, и его превращение в киборга стало важным шагом вперёд. Второй причиной стало повреждение грудной клетки Гривуса Мейсом Винду во время битвы за Корусант. По меньшей мере, в трёх источниках (комиксах Deep Forest из сборника «Визионеры», комиксах «Звёздные войны: Одержимость», и во втором сезоне мультфильма «Войны клонов») наличествует кашляющий Гривус. Принято считать, что с начала Войн клонов состояние лёгких Гривуса всё ухудшалось, и после удара Винду кашель стал практически постоянным. И, разумеется, кашель Гривуса должен напоминать зрителям о проблемах с дыханием у Дарта Вейдера. right|thumb|180px|Гривус: изображение из «Нового основного справочника по дроидам» * В аудиокомментарии к мультфильму было сказано, что стиль фехтования Гривуса навеян экзотическими боевыми искусствами, такими как капоэйра. * Известно, что цвет плаща Гривуса поменялся — в ранних комиксах по «Войнам клонов» и промо-материалах он был белым с красной подкладкой, а в фильме он тёмно-серый, хотя и там есть два неисправленных кадра с исходным цветом плаща. * 25 октября 2005 года официальный сайт выпустил небольшой подарок к Хэллоуину — несколько звуковых эффектов и небольшой диалог, специально для этого случая записанный Мэтью Вудом. Этот файл доступен для прослушивания только членам «Гиперспейса». * В книге «Лабиринт зла» утверждалось, что в нижние конечности Гривуса были встроены репульсоры, а значит, он теоретически мог использовать шесть световых мечей. Однако больше это нигде не подтвердилось. * В дополнении к игре Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds генерал Сев’Ранс Танн была названа Главнокомандующим армией сепаратистов. Считается, что Гривус стал её преемником, после того как она погибла на Кранте от руки мастера Эчуу Шен-Джона. * В одном из комиксов (General Grievous, № 3) было показано, что Гривус может отражать выстрелы из бластера с помощью светового меча. Ранее считалось, что подобное могут делать только чувствительные к Силе. Эту его способность также можно увидеть в играх Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds и Lego Star Wars: The Video Game. * В игре Star Wars: Republic Commando у игрока есть возможность увидеть генерала на Кашиике, однако он улетает, прежде чем игрок подходит к нему на достаточно близкое расстояние. * Внешний вид генерала Гривуса был придуман благодаря бутылке с жидким мылом. Появления * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' * *''The Droid Deception'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Terror on the Twilight'' - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.5 *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' * *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' *''Orders'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Galactic Crisis'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: Obi-Wan's Foe'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica}} Неканонические появления thumb|Генерал в Лего стиле *Dark Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''General Grievous Halloween audiocast'' *''The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' ad *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars '' Источники *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' * *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * *''Strangers Among Us: The Aliens Who Built the Galactic Empire'' * *''Power of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Ссылки * Категория:Киборги Категория:Члены Межгалактического банковского клана Категория:Военачальники Категория:Калишцы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Сепаратисткие адмиралы и генералы Категория:Стрелки и снайперы Категория:Божества Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Утапау Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту